


prettiest

by cosmicbaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbaek/pseuds/cosmicbaek
Summary: mark stared at the love of his life from far away, smiling. he loved how even the highest quality of a photo couldn't, and could never, reflect his lover's brightness.





	prettiest

**Author's Note:**

> omg okay im shaking i made this at like 3am im sorry and it's my first story that's full on angst so im sorry sjxbxhbshxbs but thank you for taking the time to read this !!!! ily even tho idk who u are lmao

mark stared at the love of his life from far away, smiling. he loved how even the highest quality of a photo couldn't, and could never, reflect his lover's brightness. 

donghyuck was resting, a photo of himself above him. he looked so peaceful, mark smiled to himself, thinking that donghyuck deserves so much more. donghyuck looked so beautiful, he thinks. even though his skin was lighter than his normally tanned glowing skin, he still looked outstanding. 

he patted his hair, checking if there were any strands flying without gravity. he checked his coat and his shirt, he only wanted to look his best for the best human in the world. his pants didn't have any creases or folds, he looked perfect.

if only donghyuck could see him.

mark gripped the flowers he bought, a few thorns pricking him. he sighed as he sat down, jaemin immediately noticed his presence and smiled at him. mark returned the gesture then placed the flowers on his lap, a few petals falling off and dirtying his pants.

"why were you so late, hyung?" chenle asked, not looking at him. his eyes were filled with unshed tears, everyone's eyes were. 

"i had a hard time picking which flowers looked prettier, so i bought both." mark explained.

"but it's not as pretty as him." he whispered.

jaemin caught this and draped his arm over mark's shoulder, rubbing his forearm. 

"you can cry, hyung. we're here for you." he whispered, loud enough just for mark to hear.

that was all it took for mark to break down in jaemin's arms. everyone's focus was now on him, repeatedly brushing away his tears and mumbling words which no one could understand.

"w-why?" he asked, which everyone heard.

they gave him pitying looks. he didn't need pity, he wanted donghyuck, he needed him.

one moment he was crying jn jaemin's arms and now here he was crying in front of a crowd of people.

"donghyuck, was the best thing that ever happened to me. he still is." he breathes out. he continues, expressing his love for the only person he loves, the only person he will love for eternity.

he stepped down and it was one of donghyuck's family members stepping up, before he did though, he went up to mark and gripped his shoulder. "don't cry, i don't think donghyuck would like to see the person he loves the most crying.".

mark smiles a little at them, "i'll try."

he couldn't.

—

mark placed the flowers on donghyuck's casket, he wished donghyuck would pop up and yell, "i was just kidding!". but he wouldn't. 

"you did well, sunshine.", were his last words to the prettiest angel he's seen. 

mark glanced at the casket again,

"thank you and rest well, my angel."


End file.
